


Comfort

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, it’s just really soft guys :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Sana will always be there to take care of Momo
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Sana’s been worried. Naturally a nervous person but when it comes to Momo, her nerves get the best of her. Especially when the girl locks herself in her room, focusing solely on studying. Sana doesn’t want to hover over her but it’s been hours...she has to do something. And she does.

Slowly and quickly opening their bedroom, finding Momo with her tongue peeking out, writing her notes down while she scans a textbook. It’s cute, the way her brow furrowed deeper in confused and if Sana listens closely she can hear Momo talking to herself.

“Come on Momo...you can do it.” Momo whispers to her and Sana couldn’t help but smile. Making her way to her unexpected girlfriend, gently placing her hand on Momo’s shoulders. The older woman let out a yelp while she drops the pencil and covers her heart.

“Sana!” Momo glares back at her and Sana giggles. Wrapping her arms around her neck, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “You scared me.” Momo pouts but let’s Sana continue to kiss her cheek.

“I’m sorry...you are just so cute when you’re focusing.”

“Well i need to continue studying and you’re distracting me.” Sana hums. Pulling back till her hands are back on Momo’s shoulder, gently massaging her tense shoulders.

“I think you need a break.” Momo lightly groans, Sana has always been good with her hands.

“I have to pass this test...i can’t stop now.” Sana can hear the pout in Momo’s voice. It’s incredible, how hard working she is, despite having amazing grades, she worries, thinks she isn’t doing enough. It’s insecurities that Sana can’t stomach, she wants nothing but the best when it comes to Momo.

“You’ll do good.” Sana reassures, reaching over and holding onto Momo’s hand. “You’re very smart, one of the smartest people i know and no stupid math test will hold you back.” Sana sees the small smile and it warms her heart.

“I can run you a bath, you can just relax there, hm? How does that sound?” Momo turns in her chair, looking up at Sana whose smiling down at her.

“Only if you join me.”

“If you want me there.” Momo wraps her arms around Sana waist, leaning her head on her stomach.

“I always want you with me.” Momo whispers, embarrass at her own cheesiness but Sana absolutely adores it. She loves every little thing Momo does.

“Lucky for you, I’m never leaving you...now come on, you need to relax.”

Momo sits on the toilet lid, watching Sana prepare the bath, insisting she’ll do. everything. That’s something Momo loves the most, the way her girlfriend will do everything for her and it’s always the small things that stick forever.

Sana shuts off the water, dipping a finger and making sure it’s the perfect temperature. She lights a few candles, making the small bathroom feel cozy. Only the best for Momo.

“Are the candles necessary?” Sana smiles when she feels Momo’s arms wrap over her.

“Yes, it sets the mood.”

“And what’s the mood?” Sana rolls her eyes, feeling Momo’s smirk against her cheek as she places a soft kiss.

“Please Momo, you need to relax. Now come on before the water gets cold.” Momo whines, not waiting to let go of Sana’s warmth but listens anyways. Wiggling her eyebrows when Sana takes her shirt off costing the younger girls to slap her shoulder.

Momo falls, removing every piece of clothing, like she’s down hundreds of times. Sana finds herself blushing. It’s not like she hasn’t seen Momo completely nude, the opposite really, her favorite thing to do is kiss every part of Momo but still, her girlfriend is absolutely gorgeous.

“Staring is rude.” Momo teases, making a show to flex her muscle. Sana rolls her eyes but her blush doesn’t leave.

“You’re showing off.”

“And you love it.” Momo leans in placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Maybe I do.”

Sana climbs in the tub first, Momo following shortly, pressing her back against Sana’s front. The water is perfect, stings a bit again their skin but they welcome it. Sana’s arms already around Momo’s waist.

“If you hold me how am i supposed to bathe!” Momo playfully glares back at Sana but doesn’t try to move.

“I can wash you, just relax.” Momo does just that, letting Sana pour water on her head. Humming when Sana fingers begin to massage her scalp. Washing her hair thoroughly costing Momo eyes to fall shut.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Sana warns which leaves Momo to whine. Sana fingers are always gentle, she’s slow, making sure she cleans Momo completely. The small room fills with Momo’s sacrifice soft moans while Sana hums a tune.

“Make sure your eyes are close.” Sana whisper when she’s done. Grabbing a nearby cup. “Tilt your head a little baby.” Sana slowly pours the water over her head, getting all the shampoo out of her head.

They continue, Sana making sure Momo is clean while the older girl takes her time to play with the bubbles.

“Look at my beard!” Sana giggles seeing the soapy beard on her girlfriend’s face.

“You look like Santa.”

“But hotter.”

“Gross...” Momo looks back, teasing smile on her face.

“What? Can’t think of me with a beer belly and yelling hohoho.” Sana laughs before splashing water towards Momo.

“Hey!...oh it’s on.” The room soon filled with their laughter and the sound of water. Leaving a mess they’ll deal with later, simply enjoying each other’s company. Sana’s loves it when Momo’s laughs hard, nose scrunching, desperately covering her face from the water. It’s cute. Almost disgustingly cute.

The playing slowly fades till Momo leans back against Sana. Head resting on her shoulder, both catching their breath.

“Better?” Sana ask against her head, placing a soft kiss.

“Yes.” Momo reaching for Sana’s hand, smiling when their finger interlock, bringing it towards her mouth and placing a kiss.

“Aren’t you being super soft today.” Sana mocks, use to Momo playful banter.

“I just love you.” Momo whispers costing Sana to smile.

“I love you Momoring...and you’ll going to kick that stupid test ass!”

“Maybe you’re right.” They stay in each other arms till the warmth of the water slowly fades. Sana mkaing sure Momo doesn’t fall asleep in the tub. She gets super sleepy after a bath.

“Come on, let's head to bed.” Momo hums, letting Sana help her out of the bath after she stepped out. The younger girl does everything, wraps a towel around Momo before doing the same with herself.

Leading a sleepy Momo towards their bedroom, only briefly glancing at the now forgotten homework. Neither of them seem to care about it at all. They dry themselves off in a comfortable silence till Momo playfully slaps Sana’s ass.

“Momo!”

“What! Your butt is so cute.” Sana rolls her eyes but climbing onto the bed. Watching Momo slip on her shirt before falling her. Arms open, an invitation Momo definitely accepts.

They settle with Momo’s head resting on Sana’s chest, running her hand throwing her hair while she hums. It’s warm but Sana wraps the blanket over them, reaching over and turning the light off.

For the moment, Momo doesn’t think of the test, not when Sana arms secure around her. Placing kisses over her face and whispering sweet words that her heart feels full. She supposed even if she fails the test...she always has Sana. As her eyes grow heavier a single thought crossed her mind.

_‘I’ll marry her someday’_


End file.
